1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to data transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data transmission interface standard usually indicates the physical layer characteristic regarding signals (e.g. voltage, current and clock) in the specification. Thus, hardware designers and manufacturers design and manufacture products according to the specification of the data transmission interface standard. For ensuring the reliability and stability of data transmission, the hardware designers and manufacturers generally increase the intensity of a signal (e.g. a higher current value), thereby reducing the possibility of transmission errors. Additionally, in the specification, it is usually requested that the current value of the signal at the transmitting end be greater than a level (which usually varies with different standards) in order to ensure the exactness of data transmission over a certain transmission distance.
However, in some functional modules (e.g. Bluetooth transceiving modules, wireless transmission modules or DTV modules) in portable electronic devices (e.g. laptops), the greater intensity of signals may unnecessarily cause excess power consumption. Alternatively, the practical distance over which a signal is transmitted is much shorter than that defined in the specification, and thus the signal attenuation is not critical, causing a transmission error. Thus, if the signal is transmitted with the physical layer characteristic defined in the specification, it also unnecessarily causes power consumption. There are apparently many shortcomings in the conventional art to be overcome.